


Barry Is Mine!

by Icylightning



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha Len, Alpha Mick, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Amused Barry, Bickering, Established Relationship, M/M, Omega Barry, Possessive Mick, possessive Len
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 09:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Len and Mick fight over Barry who BTW is very amused at the situation.





	Barry Is Mine!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends. I normally don't do threesome but had to get this out of my system.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Len got up from the floor letting out an angry growl. He brushed off tiny flames and smoke from his parka "Mick" he narrowed his eyes "you do know that your heatgun is not a toy" 

Mick held his gun proudly over his shoulders "Isn't it beautiful" 

Len pushed the safety button off his cold gun "Then maybe it's time to freeze someone's bad ass" 

"Not if I burn 'that' someone's ass first" 

"You already burned my parka" Len accused making a face of discomfort

"Then stop touching my things" sneered Mick

"Barry is not a thing. He is my mate"

"Mine too!" Mick raised his voice "As soon as I smelled his sweet vanilla mixed with mint scent, I decided to claim him" 

"You had your turn with Barry yesterday behind my back when I was planning a heist with Lisa" 

"What about the time you fucked him when I was down with stupid flu"

Len took a step forward "Barry is my omega. He's mine to claim and I'll tonight"

"Why do you get to go first?" Mick questioned almost pouting

"Because I'm the Boss" 

"I'm elder to you so technically I should go first" 

"Not happening" 

"Is that a challenge?"

"Get ready to loose Mick" 

"You're on!" 

Len pulled the trigger while Mick charged with his heatgun. Both men ducked their heads at the flames that came towards them. They kept going destroying the furniture and wall paintings in the hall

A small laugh played on Barry's lips as he sat with his legs crossed and arms folded on the couch watching his two alphas go at each other. He didn't dare to move since it was a perfect view. He was so aroused by their rough and demanding tone and wanted nothing but to submit himself to them but the omega knew getting inbetween their argument wasn't a good idea at the moment. He knew his alphas were very possessive of him and he loved them with all his heart. He felt happy, content and a bit spolied by their love. When Len's cold gun iced Mick's lower thigh and Mick's firegun burned Len's upper arm, Barry let out a giggle 

Len and Mick turned their gazes on Barry who smiled sheepishly, hand rubbing at the back of his head. Len shared a look with Mick "Looks like our omega is having fun watching us fight" 

"Why not we show him what a real fight is" 

Len and Mick threw their gun and walked towards Barry who gulped down the heavy lump. Len easily picked up his omega who wrapped his legs around his waist. He saw Mick following them towards their bedroom "Guess it's time to find out what it feels to be cold and hot at the same time" 

 

THE END :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
